The Princess Of All
by CompleteFanOfAnime
Summary: Princess Honenia Reomoko was once predicted to be the Captain to the famous Royal Guard, but when Ayanami, the stunningly-sexy Leader of the Black Hawks strolls by, her chance drops. After arguing, they are given the chance to prove that they are worthy. Ayanami takes a liking to Honenia, who thinks he is just trying to mess her up. Can Honenia show that she is better? OCXAyanami
1. The Birth of the Princess

Hiya! Sorry for the short chapter but next one will be a lot longer! This is my first uploaded fanfic so please not hate! I will upload a different 'fanfic' of what my characters look like. I do not own Bleach or 07-Ghost. Thanks and Please review!

Anime Crossover

-3rd Person P.O.V-

_***Flashback**_

"Did you hear? The Queen had a baby!"

A buzz went around Soul Society that the Queen had given birth to a little baby girl. The baby did not wail, but tears did fall down her fragile, pale face. The Queen stroked the child's face as the King burst through the door, running to his wife and new-born child. He softly kissed his daughters head.

"Have you given her a name?" The King asked as he lifted her in his arms. The Queen shook her head

"No, I have not, Gin." She replied. Gin sighed.

"Elenia?"

"Yes?" Gin hesitated.

"What color are her eyes?" Elenia smiled

" The same color as the darkest parts of the ocean." Gin smiled, tears in his eyes.

"She will resemble you, Gin. Because of that, I believe you should name her." Elenia whispered. Gins head shot up.

"Really?"

"Yes." He sighed and nodded.

" She shall be called Honenia. She will be Honenia Reomoko, eldest child to the Reomoko Clan and the Captain to the Royal Guard."

Elenia frowned. "That's absurd, Gin."

"Why?"

"Because if shes the Captain to the Royal Guard, she will be protecting us." Gin flashed his wife a smile. "Exactly." Elenia sighed in frustration.

"I'm not understanding your point, Gin Reomoko." She yelled.

" Honenia is special. Can't you feel her spiritual pressure?" Although small, Elenia could feel her child's spiritual pressure.

"See?" Elenia gasped.

"What does this mean, Gin?" She asked. He smiled.

" That means some day, she will even over come me."

*_**End of flashback**_


	2. The New Kid Around The Block

!

Chapter 2

-Honenia's P.O.V-

I swung my wooden sword down again. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of my face as I panted.

"Honenia, finish up, you have a guest!" I frowned, a guest? I walked into my home to see a short boy with thick silver hair. He was wearing typical shinigami clothing, a haori, and had a sword slung over his shoulder.

" Honenia, this is the Captain to the 10th squad in the Seireitei, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya-taichou, this is my eldest child, Honenia Reomoko." We bowed to each other.

"I've heard much about you, Honenia-hime." Hitsugaya-taichou told me as we walked in the, as my father liked to call it, 'Royal Garden'. I smiled.

"Have you? How pleasing." I told him in a sarcastic tone. He raised his eyebrows.

" You don't like people knowing about you?" I sighed, sitting on the bench next to our pond.

" I guess its not that I _don't _like it, its just irritating." I said, attempting to explain. Hitsugaya-taichou sat down next to me.

" You have a lot of spiritual pressure, Honenia-hime." I sighed in frustration.

"Please stop calling me that, Hitsugaya-taichou, just call me Honenia." Hitsugaya-taichou hesitated.

"If that is what you wish, Honenia." I nodded.

"When the King told me you had a large amount of spiritual pressure, I was surprised. He explained to me that he remembered when you were a baby and how much spiritual pressure you had then, although it would seem like nothing now. I came here to visit you today representing the Seireitei. The Captain-Commander, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, told me to explain to you what being a Captain is like." Hitsugaya-taichou told me.

"That was nice of him! I probably would be like, 'What the hell am I doing?' the whole time, if I _was _Captain." I said.

" Being a Captain can be hard at some points. My least favorite thing to do is paper work. Its a big responsibility, so if you were going to be Captain, you have to know how hard you have to work." I nodded. We sat in silence until Hitsugaya-taichou cleared his throat.

"Would you like to come to the Seireitei for a few days, Honenia?" He asked me. I hesitated but answered, " I think that might be nice. To meet the Captains, see the Seireitei again."

"Again?" I nodded.

"My Father was a Captain, but _long _before you were there. My father is quite old, Hitsugaya-taichou" I explained to him with a hint of laughter. Hitsugaya-taichou smiled alittle at me.

"Lets go talk to your father, Honenia-hime." I growled.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"What, Honenia-hime?" He was mocking me. I laughed,

" Fine. If you're going to call me Honenia-hime, then I'm going to call you Toshiro-chan." I said in a jocking tone.

" Fine then, Honenia-hime." I gasped.

"Damnit, Toshiro-chan!" I giggled.

_-Some time later..._

I grabbed my bag and ran to Toshiro-chan. "Bye Father!" I yelled. He came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Have a good trip, Honenia." He said while he pulled me in a hug.

"Ok. Bye Father." I said as I pulled away.

"Goodbye, Hitsugaya-taichou." My father said while glaring at Toshiro-chan. Toshiro-chan bowed.

"Goodbye, Ou-sama." We stepped into the portal to the Seireitei. As we walked on, I had this bad feeling and grabbed Toshiro-chans hand in fright.

"Whats wrong, Honenia-hime?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. I just felt weird. Maybe I'm nervous." Toshiro-chan laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." When we walked out of the portal, a strikingly good-looking man was there, along with the Captain-Commander.

"Honenia-hime, this is Ayanami, there is a good chance he will be the Captain to the Royal Guard." My eyes widen in not just fright but in blind anger. How dare he take this chance from me! This is my only way of earning repect from people! I dropped my bag and ran off. " Honenia-hime! Come back!" Toshiro-chan yelled to me. Suddenly, Ayanami was in front of me. I stopped but fell in the process of stopping. He extended his hand to help me up but I smacked it away.

"I don't need any help from you!" I yelled at him. He looked at me in surprise.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked with innocence. I ground my teeeth together.

"What did _you _do? You only took away my chance of becoming the Captain to the Royal Guard!" He smiled

"Its not my fault I am stronger than you." Tears of frustation began to fall down my face. Toshiro-chan grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Come now, Honenia-hime. We can go back to my office." I began to cry with little jerks. He looked around nervously, obviously not knowing what to do. A beautiful woman with long blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, and a noticably large bust appeared next to Toshiro-chan.

"Captain! What did I say about breaking girls hearts!" She mocked him. He growled.

" I did not break her heart, Rangiku. This is Princess Honenia Reomoko. She has come to visit. She was going to be the Captain to the Royal Guard but Ayanami-san is taking the position. That is why she is upset." Rangiku sighed.

"Ohh. I'm sorry sweetheart. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto, I am the Vice-Captain to the 10th squad. Come here honey." She pulled me into a warm, motherly hug as I sobbed into her large bust. Rangiku stoked me hair and I cried. "Where is your mother, Honenia?"

I cried more. "My mother died last year. We lied to people because my father was having a hard time coping with losing her. As I and my 4 younger sisters." I told her. Toshiro-chan sighed.

Lets go Rangiku. We are taking her back to my office."  
"No you are not!" The captain-commander yelled. I looked up at him to see him staring right at me. Unable to control myself, I got up and walked up to him and crossed my arms.

"Why not?" I asked in a tone like a little kid. He handed my a sword.

"This is for you." I blinked in surprise.

"F-for me? What is it?" I asked

"Its a zanpactou." Yamamoto-taichou explained.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with it?" He smiled just a little.

"Learn its Shikai and Bankai."

"And how do I do that?" Toshiro-chan grinned.

"Say its name."


	3. Awakened Beauty

Hey guys! If you have any ideas to share, I would love to hear your opinions! I do not own Bleach or 07-Ghost. Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 3: Awakened beauty

-Alisia's P.O.V-

I awoke when a loud bang came from outside. I opened my door, ready for the worst but only saw my older sister fighting a short silver haired boy. Unlike my sister, I had already been given my Zanpactou and already learned its name. I stepped out and crossed my arms, watching in amusement. The boy looked at me and frowned.

"Is she one of your sisters, Honenia-hime?" He asked my sister. She nodded.

"Come out here Alisia and meet Toshiro-chan." I rolled my eyes at her silly name but sighed and walked forward.

"Toshiro-chan, this is Alisia Reomoko, my younger sister. Alisia, this is Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain to the 10th squad in the Seireitei." I bowed to Hitsugaya-taichou.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Alisia-hime." I blushed at his comment and couldn't reply.

"Do you call your sister something, Alisia-hime? Like Nee-chan or something like that?" Hitsugaya-taichou asked. I nodded,

"My younger sisters and myself call her Onii-Sama." I explained. I rocked back and fourth on my heels before saying.

"So...what were you guys doing?" Onii-sama smiled. She showed me a sword. Its blade was pure black, along with the rest of the sword.

"He's helping me learn to fight. I'm gonna be better than that Ayanami!" Onii-sama said with a determined look on her face. I rolled my eyes before flipping my long blonde hair. I stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"  
"Why didn't you ask me for help?" I yelled.

"Because you ain't a Captain are you?" She yelled back. I hesitated.

"Well, no but-"  
"No buts! You're not a Captain and he is and he is like my best friend." She stopped and looked at Hitsugaya-taichou.

"I hope you don't like me like that 'cause I didn't mean to friend-zone you like that." He rolled his eyes.

"No Honenia-hime, I don't like you like that." She giggled. Our father came out with an attractive man and stopped when he saw Hitsugaya-taichou and Onii-sama sparing. He glared at Hitsugaya-taichou before patting Onii-samas head.

"Hey kiddo, hows it going?" When Onii-sama didn't reply, he looked down at her.

" Honenia, whats wrong?" She turned away from him. Suddenly,her spiritual pressure grew and I grinned because I knew _exactly _what was going on. She wasn't going to attack Ayanami nor our father. She was talking to her Zanpactou. Hitsugaya-taichou apparently also knew what was going on and grinned.

"Whats wrong with her?" Father asked, worried.

"Don't worry, Father. Shes speaking with her Zanpactou."  
"How do you know that, Alisia?" I rolled my eyes for the third time and sighed.

"Look at her. She's not moving, her spiritual pressure rose, and her eyes look like she's having a battle. I don't know why you're asking or why you're worried because you used to be a Captain, if you didn't remember." I was obviously the smart-ass of the family. Father glared at me.

"When will it be over?" I shrugged.

"Depends on the person. It took me maybe 30 minutes but Onii-sama is stronger than me." I told him. Hitsugaya-taichou frowned.

"What makes you think that, Alisia-hime?" I shrugged again.

"Its obvious. Its not like we don't know hand-to-hand combat. Mother made us learn. We don't fight well with swords because we didn't have to learn that right away." I explained to him, watching my older sister. She looked up and glanced at me over her shoulder. Her eyes were a much darker blue than before. Onii-sama lifted her sword in front of her and stroked the blade whispering three words...

"Silence...them...Zero."


	4. The Black Knight

Chapter 4: The Black Knight

-Honenia's P.O.V-

I was surrounded by...black. I couldn't see a thing. But in my view, I could see a little light and began to walk toward it. Suddenly, everything was bright. An attractive man stood before me but oddly reminded me of my father. He had shoulder length black hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and was tall and well built. I frowned. He kinda reminded _me of me_. We stared at each other before he said,

"Do you know who I am, Honenia-hime?" I didn't answer and just looked at him. My eyes widened when I realized.  
"Y-you're my Zanpactou!" I yelled. He smiled. Yeah, totally a younger version of my father. He nodded.

"Yes, Honenia-hime, I am your Zanpactou." He jumped into the air and began to transform. A huge beautiful black dragon popped into view. I didn't step back, because I wasn't afraid. He laughed.

"Say my name, Honenia-hime." I was about to reply that I didn't know it, but I stopped myself and began to think about names in my family. When I was born, I had a twin brother. Sadly, he did not live, like me. His name was going to be Zero. Honenia and Zero, the eldest twins and children in the Reomoko Clan. I was the older twin and somehow, Zero died while being born. I gasped as sudden tears filled my eyes.

"Z-Z-Zero...?" He nodded and changed into a human again.

"Yes Honenia, its me." Zero replied. I ran to him and hugged him.

"How are you here and how did you end up being my Zanpactou?" I asked, shaking his shoulders. He shrugged.

"Soul Society is a strange place." I laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He laughed before I began to shift.

"You're going back to your body now, Onii-sama. Call me out so you can see my, I mean _our_ power."He said to me. I nodded and returned. I glanced at Alisia over my shoulder. I stroked the blade of my Zanpactou, saying three swords.

"Silence them, Zero." My blade began to _bleed_ a dark liquid. It was darkness. That was our power. Darkness radiated off my Zanpactou like a fire radiated heat. I flung a wave of Zero's darkness up, and saw it disappear and sparkles coming done after it. My father clapped.

"Good job, Honenia." I hugged him, knuckle bumped Alisia, high-fived Toshiro-chan, and glared at Ayanami. Like hell you're taking my chance now!

_*Some time later...and out of Honenia's P.O.V _

-Gin's P.O.V-

I awoke when my youngest daughters woke me crying. I sat up.

"Whats wrong?" I yelled, shaking her. Tears poured down her face.

"Onii-sama is missing." I jump out of my bed and began to put cloths on. I run out to see Yamamoto-taichou standing there along with 12 other people.

"Ou-Sama." He said, bowing.

"Do you know where my daughter may be, Yamamoto-taichou?" He shook his head. I took a deep breath, Elenia would have killed me if I lost our daughter.

"Do you _know _why she is gone?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Ou-Sama, what makes you think Honenia-hime ran away? Don't you think she could have been kidnapped?" Yamamoto-taichou asked.

"No." My daughters and I said in unison. That's not like Honenia. She wouldn't just get kidnapped.

"She's too strong to get kidnapped. I know she ran away, but I also know she did it for a good reason." I explained to the Captains. A man with silver hair and violet eyes cleared his throat.

"I believe she may have ran away because of me, Ou-Sama." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would she have done that?" I asked the man.

"My name is Ayanami, and Yamamoto-taichou was considering me being the Captain to the Royal Guard. Honenia-hime was not pleased with that." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Nor am I. I make the decision on who is the Captain or not." Ayanami looked at Yamamoto-taichou. He nodded.

"That is true. But Ayanami may be a better Captain, considering he already has experience in being one, Ou-Sama." I opened my mouth to say that my daughter didn't need experience, then I realized what I hard time I had when I was Captain. I was the former Captain to the 10th Squad.

"You're right. I have an idea of how we can choose. Because my daughter will never forgive me if I end up choosing you, Ayanami-Kun." Both nodded.

"I think, when Honenia gets back, we should have that they are both temporary Captains and give them 15 different people for their squad. I know that Honenia like Hitsugaya-taichou's Vice-Captain so I think that she should be my daughters Vice-Captain, and Ayanami-Kun could have one person from the squads in his squad. You give them 3 months to train their squads then release hollow to them. Whoever can defeat all the hollow in 5 minutes win. I will be fair. Although my daughter wants to be Captain, if Ayanami-Kun is better, that's who I want protecting my family." They discussed it among the Captains. Yamamoto-taichou turned and cleared his throat

"The Captains believe that your idea is brilliant and would like it to go in motion as soon as Honenia-hime returns."


	5. Enter Kirei

Chapter 5: Enter Kirei

-Honenia's P.O.V-

I ran on and on. I had no idea where I was going but I convinced myself that running will make me run faster, the more I do it. My black hair was put up in a high pony tail, I wore all tight black and I wore a mask. I also wore a pair of black eye-wear that Rangiku got me in the Human World. She called them 'Sunglasses' and thought I would like them, which I do. I had run away from Soul Society to get my skills up. I AM going to beat Ayanami, and that's the end of it! In my view, I saw a Church. I began to run towards it. As I got to its entrance, many people were just...walking in. I also began to walk in, hoping I didn't look shady. I grinned when I saw men who looked like priests/bishops. I walked up to one who had a mixture of dark red and light brown hair, he had lightish brown eyes and a happy smile on his face. I cleared my throat. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hello, lamb." I blinked at his greeting.

"Hello...um..."  
"Castor. My name is Castor." He told me.

"Hello, Bishop Castor." I said with a giggle at the end. He patted my head.

"Are you alright, lamb? You look very tired and like you've had a long adventure." I nodded sheepishly. Bishop Castor put an arm over my shoulder.

"Come now. I'll take you to a room where you can rest. What's your name?" I froze. What was I supposed to tell him? I was a Princess that ran away from home for a stupid reason and ended up here? No, I couldn't tell him that. Suddenly, I heard a young girl call,

"Castor-San!" I look up to see a very pretty girl with long auburn hair, grey, moon-like eyes, a surprisingly curvy body, and a slight bust. She was around 5 foot tall, maybe 80-90 pounds and couldn't be any older than 15. She stopped when she saw me with Bishop Castor.

"Who is this?" She asked. I panicked.

"Uh, you can call me Reko." I told them. I would have chose a better name but I freaked so I couldn't. She smiled.

"Its nice to meet you, Reko. My name is Kirei Rein." I froze again when I heard that name.

"Rein? Aren't they related to the Reomoko Clan?" I asked, cautiously. Kirei smiled.

"Yes. I can never see them though." Kirei explained to me. I frowned through my mask, because I never knew that she tried to come see us.

"Why not, if I may ask?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Well, you see, my fathers name is Gin Reomoko. He cheated on his wife then with my mother. That's why. Oh and the fact that they are Royalty." She stated simply. I had to control myself. How dare father cheat on mother! Did she ever know that he cheated on her? Probably not. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Kirei. You can't see your father and half-sisters." She looked at me funny.

"How do you know that I have half-sisters?" Oh shit. I hesitated.

"I know the Reomoko Clan. I'm training to the Captain of the Royal Guard." Bishop Castor laughed.

"You want to be the Captain, huh? I thought that Honenia Reomoko, his eldest daughter, was going to be." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I heard she's strong though." I said. I tried not to laugh. It was pathetic that I was talking so highly of myself. Kirei smiled cocky.

" I bet I could take her. I hate Royalty, they think they are so high and mighty. I think the only reason Honenia wants to be Captain is so she can be famous for something else." She said, pouting a little at the end. I laughed.

"You sound jealous, Kirei. You know not all Royalty is like that. Alisia-hime is though. But Honenia-hime is not. She wants different respect than a Princess, she wants it as a person, not as someone you have to be afraid of." I told her honestly. She glared at me.

"You sound like you know her so well." I laughed.

"Its because I do." Kirei looked at me.

"Could you take off your glasses?" I hesitated but nodded. She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"You have very pretty eyes, Reko." I smiled.

"Thanks, Kirei." I said, shyly. She turned away, but not seconds later, she spun around, attempting to attack me. I grabbed the leg she swung at me and slammed her on the ground. She jumped back up. Bishop Caster got in between us.

"What has gotten into you, Kirei? She didn't do anything to you!" He said to her. Another bishop with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up to us with a boy by his side.

"Whats going on?" The bishop asked.

"She attacked me for no reason." I said to the bishop.

"I did have a reason, Frau!" She yelled. I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh and what was that reason?" Kirei hesitated.

"I don't have to tell you."

"Well then that means you did it for no reason if you're not going to tell." I said, laughing. Kirei glared at me again.

"Oh, whats wrong? Did I hurt the wittle baby's feelwings?" I mocked at her. She growled at me and lunged, but both Bishop Caster and Bishop Frau grabbed her.

"That's enough, Kirei!" Bishop Frau yelled. Kirei stopped struggling.

"That isn't Reko! That is Honenia Reomoko!" She yelled before running off. I gasped quietly. How did she know? Bishop Castor looked at me.

"Is that true?" I hesitated again. Should I tell the truth or lie? I took a deep breath.

"Yes." I finally confessed. He sighed.

"Why did you lie, Ojo-Sama?" I looked down.

"Because everywhere I go, people treat me like a Princess, not a person. I wore this mask for a reason!" I yelled, stripping my mask off and threw it on the ground. Bishop Frau slapped me across the face suddenly. Bishop Castor kicked in the head.

"Why did you do that, Frau?" He yelled.

"She wants to be treated like a real person, I'm only granting that wish!" Bishop Frau yelled back. I blinked in surprise and held my cheek.

"How is that treating her like a real person?" Bishop Caster yelled.

"Because I would have hit any kid that talked cocky like she did!" I started laughing.

"Don't worry, Bishop Castor. It didn't hurt, but he did slap sense into me." I paused.

"No pun intended." I giggled.

_*Night-time_

I walked out into the moonlight. They gave me different cloths. Bishop Castor was still treating me like the Princess I was but Bishop Frau wasn't. The wind blew lightly and my hair blew back ever so slightly.

"Honenia?" I turned to see Kirei.  
"Oh, hello, Kirei." I said with a smile. She looked down.

"About earlier-"

"Don't. I don't care about that anymore." She hesitated.

"I didn't mean to bash you like that. I'm sorry." Kirei said. I knew Bishop Castor had ordered her to say it so I wasn't going to pay much attention to it. I sighed and turned away from her. I grabbed my Zanpactou from the edge of the pond and unsheathed it. It glistened in the moonlight. I felt more presences behind me and decided to put on a show. I lightly touched the blade of my Zanpactou. Suddenly, an older man was standing in front of me. With wings that were only bones. I backed away. He was possessed by a Kor. I took a deep breath.

"Silence him, Zero!" I whispered. My blade was immediately surrounded by black shadow. I took another deep breath. My next attack will only hurt the Kor, not the soul.

"Kuroi kage." He began to be surrounded with black smoke. The Kor started coughing and like that, his wings were gone. The man started to fall to the ground. I ran up and caught him and sent him down, his head in my lap. Bishop Castor ran to me.

"That was amazing, Honenia-hime!" I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Bishop Castor, call me Reko." I said, sheathing my Zanpactou once more. He nodded.

"If that's what you wish, Reko."

-Alisia's P.O.V-

I sat in the Royal Garden, next to the pond. I lightly touched the water. Its been 3 weeks since Honenia-Onii-sama had ran away.

"Alisia!" I looked up to see my father and a large man with a young girl with pink hair on his back. The man didn't seem pleased to see me.

"This isn't Honenia Reomoko. I want a strong opponent!" He yelled. I looked away. Its always Honenia, everyone wants Honenia. I ground my teeth together. I stood up and began to walk away.

"Alisia! Where are you going?" My father asked. I looked back at him in anger.

"Anywhere but here." I stomped off and into my house to see Hitsugaya-taichou talking to my youngest twin sisters. I sighed.

"Mia, Kia, leave him alone." I told them. Hitsugaya-taichou waved his hand.

"Oh, its fine Alisia-hime." I blushed at his comment. Mia and Kia 'Oooed'.

"Alisia likes Toshiro-Kun!" I blushed even deeper.

"I-I do not!" I yelled. Mia laughed.

"Then why is your face red?" They asked in unison. I faltered. They noticed my hesitation and grinned.

"She likes you, Toshiro-Kun!"

"I DO NOT!" I yelled. I ran out of the room, red-faced. I slide down the wall and sighed.

"Alisia?" I jumped when I heard Serena, my younger sister, who had just came around the corner.

"What are you doing here scaring me like that, Serena?!" I yelled. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Yes, because that is my main goal in life." It was my turn to roll my eyes. I stood up.

"Hey Serena?" I asked.

"Yes?"  
"Would you like to go to the Seireitei with-" I was cut off because my father was blasted through the wall.

"I don't think you should have done that, Ken-Chan." The little girl said to the man.

"Quiet, Yachiru!" The man commanded.

"What are you doing, Zaraki Kenpachi?! That is the King!" Hitsugaya-taichou yelled. Kenpachi smiled.

"He didn't give me someone to fight, so I attacked him. I would figure he was strong, considering he is the former Captain to your squad, Hitsugaya." Kenpachi raised his sword. I withdrew mine.

"If you are going to fight someone, it shall be me." I told him. I cut my finger with my blade and put the blood on the tip of my Zanpactou.

"Burn, Hi Hime!" I yelled. My mother once had a theory that each one of her children would represent an element (Earth,Water, Fire, and Air). Mia and Kia, the first to learn their shikai, had Air type Zanpactous. Serena had an Earth type Zanpactou, I had a fire Zanpactou. But when Onii-sama learned her shikai, it wasn't water, it was darkness. Kenpachi hit my blade with an enormous strength. I winced at his Zanpactou barely sliced my arm. He was strong, while I was fast. All I could do now was dodge. He punched me right in the stomach.

"Alisia!" Serena screamed. I fell to my knees, spiting up blood. Kenpachi raised his sword.

"You weren't strong enough." He replied before swinging down his blade. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain. But it never came. I opened my eyes to see a black chain wrapped around Kenpachi's wrist.

"I heard you were asking for me, Zaraki Kenpachi." I knew that voice.

"Honenia!" I yelled. Above me, my older sister stood, holding the black chain. She was wearing her mask again but not those glasses things. I could see the darkness and anger in her eyes. She was pissed. She jumped down and attempted to kick Kenpachi with a hard kick. Kenpachi easily dodged her kick and flung the chain off him. He smiled wide. He wanted to fight Honenia. She drew her Zanpactou with a deep breath.

"Silence him, Zero." She said, stroking her fingers across the blade. I gasped when I realized something. He only worked if he knew it was her. She had to touch him. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity. Their blades clashed with brilliant sparks. He stabbed her in the arm easily. She dropped to the ground.

"No Onii-Sama!"


	6. Unfamiliar Love

Hey Guys! 6th chapter already! Its pretty hard since I've been losing ideas, but this is for you all, my pretties! This chapter is practically about HoneniaXAyanami. I ship that OC couple. Ok! Please enjoy! Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach nor 07-Ghost. Please review! Thanks -Mary

Chapter 6: Unfamiliar Love

-Honenia's P.O.V-

I watched as Ayanami bolted up and hit Kenpachi, causing him to fly back. I glared at him.

"What are you doing Ayanami?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You're very ungrateful. I just saved your life." I looked away. Yes, he had saved my life.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He leaned down and put his hand around his ear, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you, what did you say?" I grinned in annoyance.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled. I sat up and turned around to see all of the Captains.

"Yamamoto-taichou." I said. He either wasn't happy with me or wasn't happy with Kenpachi. Probably both.

" Zaraki-taichou, did you attack Honenia-hime?" I answered that.

"No. I attacked him. He 'attacked' my father, and my sister defended him. Please don't punish him, Yamamoto-taichou, I was having such a fun time." Kenpachi laughed.

"I was too. If only you were a little stronger." I rolled my eyes. Although I was getting my ass kicked, I was having fun fighting him. My father stood up and groaned.

"You sure do know how to hit, Zaraki-taichou." I giggled. I had only been away for little under a month. A captain with black hair, slate grey eyes, and a white hair piece on top of his head cleared his throat.

"The experiment, Yamamoto-taichou." He said. Yamamoto-taichou nodded.

"Stand." I stood up fast.

"State your full name." I frowned. Why was he asking me this?  
"Honenia Mizuko Reomoko."

Ayanami grinned. "Mizuko? That's cute." I blushed in embarrassment.

"Shut up." Yamamoto-taichou sighed.

"Your father was not happy when he heard that we were considering Ayanami-San being the Captain. He came up with an idea that would prove which one is better. If you would, Ou-Sama." My father cleared his throat.

"Honenia, I proposed a plan that both you and Ayanami-Kun would be temporary Captains." My eyes widened as Ayanami smiled at me, his arms crossed.

"Would we be working...together?" I asked. My father smiled.

"Only if you two want." I gave Ayanami a look like 'Oh don't you dare.'

"Only if you want to." He said, leaning in. I leaned away, my face red. He winked at me. I frowned. He hated me, obviously, like no more than a week ago, so why was he being so nice to me now? I looked back at Yamamoto-taichou.

"Ok. Why did you have to know my full name, though?" I asked.

"I was just curious."

"And Ayanami-Kun wanted to know, but was too embarrassed to ask you." Ok hold the phone. Was I dreaming? Did Mr. McHottie actually like me? I almost laughed at the name Alisia gave him. I looked away with an obvious "You're a freaking moron" look in my eyes and a deep blush on my face. Damn you Ayanami for being so hot!

"I see that you two WON'T be working together. This is the deal, you get a squad, you train them, then we let you loose with some hollow. Super simple, right?" Alisia explained to me. I nodded.

"Super simple." We giggled at each other. I sighed with a smile on my face.

"So, when do we begin?" I asked. My father and Yamamoto-taichou looked at each other.

"Tomorrow." They declared. I gave them a thumbs up.

"Okay with me. Yo, Kenpachi!" I yelled. He came up to me and patted my head.

"What do you want, kid?" I rolled my eyes.

"So, you wanna know what tomorrow is?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed in joy. My father's eyes widened and he cussed.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure? Is it the 24th already?" He asked. I nodded. Yamamoto-taichou frowned.

"How old will you be turning?" He asked.

I giggled. "18 years old." Father groaned.

"No! My baby is growing up!" My father said with a fake sob at the end. I giggled again, along with Alisia.

"Its okay, Daddy. I'm still here." He fell to the ground and began to fake sob. I laughed outright at Alisia's expression.

"Whats with that?" She asked. Father laughed and kissed Alisia's head.

"You know I love you." Alisia rolled hers eyes and walked away.

"Oh Alisia, don't be cross!" Father yelled, running after her.

*2:38 am, June 24

I sighed and smiled.

"Happy Birthday, Honenia-hime." I jumped and turned to see Ayanami. He wasn't wearing his army uniform. He wore plain black pajama pants and no shirt. I looked at his chest, which just happened to be very muscular. I looked away forcefully.

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. He sat down next to me.

"Did you know Alisia-hime gave me a nickname?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?" He nodded.

"Do I look like a Mr. McHottie?" I laughed outright.

"Honest?" I asked after I calmed down.

"No, I want you to lie." I rolled my eyes at his smartass comment and sighed, already blushing.

"I-I guess you could say you are rather attractive so to Alisia, that name must fit you." Ayanami grinned at my embarrassment.

"Is that so? Thank you." I felt his hand pull my face toward him. He looked deep into my eyes, which felt like he was looking into my soul. He leaned in ever so slightly.

"Now I won't get in trouble because you're 18." He whispered before he closed the gap of space in-between our lips. I gasped as he did. Ayanami pulled away and looked at me before standing and winking at me then walked away. I blinked in surprise a few times before touching my lips.

"He...kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT?"


	7. The Birthday Girl

Chapter 7 was actually pretty fun to write. If you are a Toshiro fangirl, please get some tissues because this is emotional for Toshiro. I do not own Bleach nor 07-Ghost. Thanks -Mary

Chapter 7: The Birthday Girl

-Honenia's P.O.V-

"HE DID WHAT?" I turned around quickly to see Kirei.

"Kirei! What are you doing here?" I asked. She placed her hands on her hips.

"I came to be Ayanami's Vice-Captain." I stared at her before I began to laugh.

"Wait hold it. _You _aregoing to be _Ayanami's _vice-Captain?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot."

"You're the idiot!" I stood and began to walk away.

"How so?" I said as she ran up next to me.

"'Cause you kissed-" I put my hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet!" I hissed. I heard footsteps around the corner and flash-stepped onto the roof.

"What are you doing, Honenia?" She whispered angrily at me. I looked down to see Kenpachi. I sighed in relief. I jumped down and looked at him.

"Why are you still up, Kenpachi?" I demanded. He shrugged.

"No reason." He handed my a small box wrapped in dark blue wrapping-paper. I blinked in confusion.

"That's from me and Yachiru." The small girl giggled as she smiled.

"Happy Birthday!" I smiled.

"Thanks." I said, unwrapping the gift. In the box was a black and blue ring. It fit me perfectly.

"I thought you would like that. Yachiru picked it out." I hugged Kenpachi, tears in my eyes.

"Thanks, Kenpachi. When I learn my bankai, you'll be the first one to see if its strong or not." He laughed.

"Its a promise." I laughed and put my ring on. It looked great.

_*Next day... _

I woke up with my four younger sisters sleeping in my bed with me. I sighed.

"Alisia, Serena, Mia, Kia, wake up. NOW!" I yelled. All of them groaned.

"Why are you in my bed?" I insisted.

"Father was yelling. We haven't been in here long. Maybe 30 minutes. Oh, Happy Birthday, Onii-Sama." Mia told me with a smile at the end. I smirked.

"Thanks." I stood up and began to dress, along with my sisters. All of them kept cloths in my room, just for the sake if they ended up sleeping in my room, they don't have to run out wearing only a tank-top and a pair of panties. I walked out of my room and to the main hall to see my father arguing with Yamamoto-taichou. I paced up to them.

"Whats going on?" I demanded. Father exhaled.

"Someone was murdered last night. Around four o' clock." I hadn't been awake at that time. I gasped.

"Who was it?" I pressed. He shook his head.

"A member of the 10th squad. Misaki Rinaku, she was the last seat." I shook my head.

"Where is Toshiro-chan?" I asked. Father pointed to the Garden. I ran out and stopped when I saw Toshiro-chan sitting on the bench with his Squad around him. I knew he wanted to cry but he didn't. He was telling them that it wasn't going to happen again. He promised. Tears filled my eyes. Why did this have to happen to Toshiro-chan? I walked over.

"Honenia-hime. Happy Birthday." He told me with a smile. I lost it. I hugged him into my shoulder and began to cry.

"I k-know you're upset. You don't have to a-act like nothing happened around me, Toshiro. I won't j-j-judge y-you." Toshiro-chan didn't try to get out of my arms. He actually hugged me back and hid his face in my shoulder. I felt his shoulders shake. Father ran out.

"Honenia! Are you okay?" He asked. Rangiku nodded to Father and waved to the other members to leave.

"They are having a moment together."Rangiku whispered to my Father. He nodded and also walked away. As soon as Toshiro-chan knew they were gone, he began to cry more. I never knew Toshiro-chan was this sensitive.

"Why did they do that to her, Honenia? She didn't do anything! She was so innocent." He told me after he calmed down a bit. I rubbed his shoulders.

"I don't know, Toshiro." He shook his head.

"Can't we do anything to fix this?" He asked. I looked away.

"I can't fix everything." He looked up to see more tears drip down my face. He looked around again for Rangiku. He wasn't good at comforting girls when they are upset, was he? Rangiku, as if he called her, popped out of no where.

"What's wrong, honey?" I shook my head and wiped my tears away.

"Nothing. You feeling better, Toshiro-chan?" I asked. He nodded. We ran back to the main hall where everyone gathered. The main hall was rather large, I had come to realize. Because ALL of the squads and their Captains stood there. I ran up to where I was supposed to stand. I took a deep breath.

"You want me to talk?" I whispered to my Father. He was also clearly upset. He nodded.

"If you would." I nodded back.

"Last night, something terrible occurred. Our intelligence has found nothing of what could of happened but the obvious. Misaki Rinaku, the last seat in the 10th squad, was killed. We, as in Yamamoto-taichou, Ou-Sama, Hitsugaya-taichou, Ayanami-Sama, and myself, are working on who the suspects may be, why she was killed, how she was killed, and what the exact time she died. The approximate time she was killed was four o' clock in the morning, in the barracks of the 10th squad. We are not sure if that means anything significant but we will soon find out. Are there any questions?" I finished. Kuchiki-taichou, the Captain to the sixth squad cleared his throat.

"I'm curious by what you mean you will figure out _how _she was killed. Is it already obvious how she was?" I smiled.

"That is a great question and a great point, Kuchiki-taichou. There can actually be many different types of ways she was killed, and they all look the same. We are trying to figure out the certain method she was killed in and the type of weapon. I do not believe it was one of our own, but Aizen betrayed us, why can't someone else?" I explained. Kuchiki-taichou looked at me as if I were crazy then nodded.

"Thank you, Honenia-hime. That makes much sense." I bowed and walked off stage. As I began to pace quickly back to my room, I saw Aizen Sosuke. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just came to take you back to Hueco Mundo with me." He told me, as if he could. I laughed bitterly.

"Its not going to be that easy to kidnap me, Aizen. You know that." Three men came out from the corner. One was a very tall, lanky man with shoulder length black hair. The next man was much shorter, had messy black hair and green eyes. And the last man was in between the two other men. He was easily 6 ft, had spiky blue hair, and a lighter blue eyes. He was the one who caught my attention the most, not because of his hair, but because of his looks. I rolled my eyes.

"You think they are gonna make it any easier?" I pressed. Aizen laughed.

"Like you'd resist being carried off by Grimmjow?" He pointed to the blue haired man. He gave me a cocky smile, which I rolled my eyes to. I had began to carry around new Zanpactous(I'll get to how I got them). I withdrew one and took a deep breath.

"Drown them, Souten." I said before sending a huge wave of water at my enemies. They all dodged, as I figured.

_FLASHBACK*_

I paced outside of Yamamoto-taichou's office. They were talking about me. They gave me two new Zanpactous to see if I could use them, which I made obvious I could. I withdrew Zero and softly touched the blade. Zero had a defense system. I was the only one who could touch his blade or you got silenced. That's the only way I could use him. His silencer no longer works on my because I used it so many times on myself for that purpose, but I still touched the blade, more out of habit than safety. I could always talk to him. He always gave me advice on things. Like when Ayanami kissed me, he yelled at me for not taking him with me, because he would have materialized and kicked Ayanami's ass. Like hell was anyone like him touching his Honenia-hime. I laughed at that. Zero could materialize whenever he pleased, just for the sake of materializing I guess. I sheathed Zero again and withdrew Souten, my Water Zanpactou. I also had an Ice Zanpactou names Shinji. He was beautiful. Toshiro-chan helped me learn their names and helped my fight because it didn't seem to hurt him. His Zanpactou was Ice also. Kirei had been bothering me a lot lately on helping her learn her Zanpactous name, which she has now done. Its name was Bara and her command was Storm, Bara. She was a very pretty Zanpactou. I touched Souten's blade. So pretty.

_END OF FLASHBACK _

Grimmjow grabbed the arm I was holding my sword, which was my left hand, and took Souten out of it. I withdrew Zero fast and touched the blade. He tried to take Zero out of my hand was fell to the ground.

"Silence them, Zero!" I yelled. I silenced the tall guy but Zero was knocked out of my hand by both Grimmjow and the green-eyed man. They held my arms as Aizen walked to me and laughed.

"That was easy."


	8. Rescue Mission?

Chapter 8: Rescue Mission?

-Kirei's P.O.V-

I walked behind Ayanami slowly. He was upset.

"Kirei." He said suddenly. I jumped in fright.

"Y-yes sir?" I never thought I would be so afraid of a man like him. I never thought that I would ever follow a man like him, yet, what am I doing now? He glanced back behind me.

"I'm going to find Honenia, and you're going to stay here. Understood?" I was about to nod but I stopped.

"No. If you're going, then so I am. Honenia can teach me much more than you can!" I covered my mouth as I said that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that!" Ayanami looked at me in slight interest. He walked close to me before slamming me up against the wall and putting his body against mine.

"How can she teach you more? She isn't better than me." I smiled barely.

"You're jealous."  
"What?" I pushed him away.

"You're jealous because I like Honenia more than you, aren't you?" He looked away.

"Why would I be jealous of _her_?" He asked me. I smiled wider.

"Because she is strong, she is Royal, people worship her. What's not to be jealous about?" Ayanami hesitated.

"Oh, and so many royal and non-royal men want her." I paused

"You want her, don't you? I saw what you did on her birthday, you pervert." I added. He grabbed me by my neck.

"I-its not what you think. I'm merely interested by her. Thats it." Ayanami put me down and I began coughing.

"You can go, but, if you get in a fight you can't handle, I'm not saving you. Understand?" I nodded excitably before we prepared to go. We entered the hollow world in a hurry. No one but Ayanami and I knew that Honenia was missing.

"We need to hurry and bring her back. She may be injured and her weapons were probably taken away. Get in and get out, alright?" I nodded.

"Well look what we got here. Come back to save your lady friend? Well sorry for you but Aizen-Sama isn't letting her have any visitors this time. Maybe later." An arrancar told us. I smiled Ayanami said,

"Take care of him and make it fast." I withdrew a red sword from over my shoulder.

"Storm, Bara!" A huge gust of wind slashed at the arrancar with quick, easy, painless, and clean movements. We ran inside to see Aizen and his Espada, with Honenia.

"Honenia!" I yelled, about to run forward and attack Aizen but Castor stopped me.

"Castor!" I gasped.

"Hello Kirei." He smiled at me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked as I saw Frau also.

"We are here to save Honenia, but it looks like we are late." I looked at Honenia in fright.

"No..." Ayanami whispered. Aizen smiled.

"Yes. We didn't kill her though, she just stopped eating and drinking. And eventually, she stopped breathing." Tears filled my eyes.

"No...Honenia...NO! WAKE UP!" The scream was from behind us. Alisia. She had followed us and was now running towards Aizen.

"AIZEN!" She screamed, Zanpactou drawn.

"Burn, Hi Hime!" One of the Espada stopped Alisia and was about to kill her when we heard Alisia say,

"I lost this fight but now I am right, Limiter release before this is a true defeat." Everyone heard Mia, Kia and Serena say it too.

"The fight is not done for no one has won, Limiter release before we all cease." Alisia gasped as everyone looked at Honenia.

"Honenia-hime!" Castor gasped.

"For the last time, stop calling me Hime." She began to walk towards us when a blue-haired Espada grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going, princess?" He was running his hands up and down her body. Ayanami growled.

"Take your hands off her." The man smiled.

"Why? Is she your girl? I mean, I don't take other mans girls." Ayanami smiled slightly.

"She belongs to me." The man pushed Honenia to Ayanami.

"Really? Then kiss her. Right here." Ayanami smiled again.

"Fine." He bent down slightly before touching his lips gently against Honenia's, who was looking at him in total shock and surprise. He kissed her deeper before pulling away. I would have yelled at him but everyone, including myself, was laughing at Honenia's face. It was mixed with horror, shock, and a tad bit of lust. She pushed away from him and cleared her throat. \

"I-I'm leaving now." Everyone ran back into the portal, laughing. Ayanami was behind Honenia the whole time. As much as the both of them would be in denial, they like each other. Alot. How cute.


End file.
